Mexican Soviet Republic
The Mexican Soviet Republic, or Mexico, is a country in North America. Mexico is the worlds largest Spanish speaking country by population. History Mexico during the Great War Mexico was a neutral country in the Great War. the Mexican Revolution was in the midst of full-scale civil war. The Carranza government was de jure recognized by the German Empire at the beginning of 1917. on August 31, 1917, the Zimmermann telegram was sent to Mexico that proposed a military alliance between Germany and Mexico. The telegram was intercepted and decoded by British intelligence. the British then informed the United States of the contents of the telegram, the British hoping this would get the United States involved in the Great War, but they stayed neutral. Carranza rejected the proposal of a military alliance with the German Empire, made via the Zimmermann Telegram, and he was at the same time able to prevent a permanent military invasion from the U.S. The 2nd Mexican revolution. The Canada, leader of the International Defence Coalition After Canada made peace with the British and secured their indep Politics Many New Canadian Policies would be about personal freedoms and rights. Military Army Name: The '' '''Manpower:' 165,440 Tanks: 244 Artillery: 318 Navy Name: The Canadian Navy Ship Prefix Designation: CS Manpower: 14,547 Total Naval Assets: 104 Aircraft Carriers: 1 Frigates: 24 Destroyers: 10 Corvettes: 11 Submarines: 7 Patrol Vessels: 49 Mine Warfare Vessels: 2 Air Force Name: The Canadian Airforce Manpower: 12,400 Total Aircraft: 245 Fighters: 100 Bombers: 145 Foreign Relations The Canadian Republic, *Leads the International Defence Coalition (IDC for short); a defensive alliance with steel bonds forged between its members during the Great War and The Great Downfall. *has friendly relations with the former members of the British Commonwealth. *has extremely hostile relations with The New British Empire, Socialist Republic Of Spain, Union Of America and the People's State of Germany. Economy The Canadian Economy is an Agriculture based one. The exporting of a large amount of produced grain in Saskatchewan and Manitoba fuels the Canadian economy. The Canadian wheat economy faces competition with the Platine wheat economy, and while the Platine wheat economy mainly exports within the Americas the Canadian wheat economy aims at exporting to Europe, Asia and Oceania. Canada also has a large amount of Fisheries in the Maritime provinces which currently is a booming industry within Canada. A sizable amount of Coal mines also exists in the Maritime provinces which previously exported exclusively to Great Britain. Canada does sit on large Iron and Crude Oil deposits however they remain unexploited. It is completely up to the mercy of the Canadian Government whether they remain unexploited or are excavated to power Canada's hungry industry. Ever since the Great downfall, many have fled to Canada Causing a Refugee crisis and an ever-growing unemployment rate to tackle this issue, the government set up Jobs in farming, mining, lumber, infrastructure construction. When the United States of America collapsed in 1937 The world lost one of its major Armament suppliers. The Canadian government took full advantage of this and set up many arms factories, and in a world coming ever closer to a 2nd Great War, the demand for arms skyrocketed. Military equipment became a major export of Canada further growing Canada's prestige and economic power. Map of Canada See also * The Empire of Great Britain * United Republic of Oceania * French Republic * Kingdom Of Italy